


Distracted

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Couch Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, POV Harry Potter, Riding, Voyeurism, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Teddy recently turned 17 and he tries his hand at seducing Harry. Harry may or may not have been having thoughts about it already.





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to shiftylinguini for being an awesome beta, and to maccadole for reading over this and encouraging me!

Harry is trying to watch the film, he really is. He’s staring at the Muggle television so hard his eyes are actually straining. They feel dry, like he hasn’t been blinking nearly enough. He rubs at his eyes with his hand, straightening his glasses back on his face, and attempts to return to staring resolutely forward.

Next to him there is a line of heat. Teddy is pressed up against him on the couch, his long legs wrapped in a pair of trousers so tight they should be illegal. They’ve got holes in them too. On his knee, the middle of his right thigh, and one close to his hipbone on the left side. Harry can see from the placement of that final hole, and the bloody tightness of those trousers, that Teddy has gone commando underneath. The thought is driving him mad. 

Harry’s thoughts are whizzing around like a whole team of players on the Quidditch pitch, leaving him feeling ambushed and frenzied. His racing thoughts, in addition to the fact that Teddy’s body always seems to radiate abnormal amounts of heat, are making Harry feel like he is on the verge of doing something he is going to hate himself for later.

Teddy has always been a huge part of Harry’s life, but things have been _different_ lately. His presence has been more figurative than literal. Though, it is no less impactful. 

He’s been invading Harry’s mind. In the office, at the local pub...in his bed. 

Lots of blokes wank in the shower, but Harry likes to wank in bed. When he wakes up, he really takes his time, drawing out the pleasure for as long as possible. Running his fingers over his chest, teasing his nipples until they are pebbled and hard, trailing a hand over his hairy inner thighs, pretending the hands belong to someone else. He teases around his cock, waiting as it fills out slowly. He tugs at it lazily, fading in and out of sleep while sparks of pleasure flow through his body, all the way down to his toes. For years now, he has generally fantasised about faceless men, just someone to be with, to fuck with. But lately, one violet-haired teenager has taken up residence in Harry’s mind. When he closes his eyes it is all he can think about. And _fuck_ , Harry hadn't felt this way in years. He had dealt with Voldemort invading his mind, but the Teddy inside his mind is just about as stubborn as the one currently sitting next to him on the couch. He is determined and unnecessarily irresistible. 

Harry has found himself calling out Teddy’s name on more than one occasion in the past week. He hates himself for it. This is wrong, bad, irresponsible, and oddly incestuous. Teddy has always been like a son to Harry, but Teddy turned seventeen a few weeks ago, and now all of Harry’s strong moral fiber has been incinerated. 

He is fucked. 

Harry shakes his head for a moment, pulling himself out of his thoughts and trying to focus his gaze back on the screen. Next to him, Teddy shifts, making a sound like a small whine in the back of his throat as he stretches his long limbs out in front of him. Harry watches out of the corner of his eye as Teddy fakes a yawn. Then Teddy is turning, backing himself into the corner of the small couch they are sitting on, and suddenly sock-clad feet are settling into Harry’s lap, a bony heel resting itself firmly over Harry’s cock. Harry feels his cock stir with interest at the pressure. He clenches his jaw shut, trying not to grind his teeth too obviously as he focuses on keeping his hands to himself. 

Several minutes of the film pass, though Harry is unaware of a single thing that is happening in it, far too preoccupied with the way that Teddy is staring at him with fire in his eyes. The gaze is burning into the side of Harry’s head, so intense he nearly expects his disheveled head of hair to burst into flames. Harry is an Auror. He knows when someone is watching him. But this is not the kind of look he should be getting from his teenage godson. 

Harry tries his best to ignore the looks, but he feels himself beginning to sweat, his hands almost clenched into fists at his sides. Teddy seems to take notice, and in an instant, Teddy's heel begins rubbing slowly but rhythmically over the bulge in Harry's trousers. 

On the screen there is a Muggle woman being yelled at by her boss. Harry feels like he could use someone to come in here and yell at him right now. Knock some sense into him and fill the holes of Teddy's distracting trousers. To move Teddy's long, toned legs out of Harry’s lap and then spell him firmly onto the opposite end of the couch, far away from where he is currently unraveling Harry at the seams. 

Harry's shoulders are so tight and tense that he can feel his whole body becoming rock hard, including his traitor of a cock.

The pressure is becoming increasingly hard to ignore. Teddy is unrelenting, dragging his heel over and over Harry’s cock, occasionally increasing in pressure and making Harry’s eyes flutter, struggling to remain open. His face is flushed and hot; he feels beads of sweat gathering on his upper lip, but he’s afraid to move a muscle in order to wipe them away. He is barely keeping it together. His morals are putting up a battle against his instincts, but Teddy’s feet are steadily wiping his mind blank, leaving nothing but the fantasies that have been filling Harry’s mind for weeks. 

It’s as if Teddy senses just how much Harry is crumbling. The foot suddenly moves off of his cock, and Harry is so hard and aching that he nearly turns to snap at Teddy, wanting him to just finish the job he started. Teddy appears to have other plans. Harry somehow manages to keep his head forward, though he sees movement coming from Teddy’s direction and hears the boy mutter something under his breath. He’s about to turn around to look at him, but something stops Harry dead in his tracks.

Harry feels a tugging near his navel, and somewhere in the back of his mind he registers a strange, rough noise. When a cool rush of air hits the sensitive skin of his lower belly, Harry’s eyes go wide and he swallows harshly around a lump in his throat. Teddy had done a wandless spell to unzip Harry’s trousers. The zipper continues, pulling down every-so-slowly, the drag of it making his cock strain against the inside of his briefs.

Harry cannot quite believe this is happening. This is his worst nightmare and his greatest fantasy. He feels like he’s being split in two. It reminds him of the first times he tried to Apparate, that uncomfortable feeling as if invisible hands were tugging his body in hundreds of different directions all at once. His mind was always so active as a teenager, filled with thoughts of war, of protecting himself and others. Many times he would struggle to get his mind to land on a single location. Eventually he would have to settle on something, be decisive, lest he get himself Splinched. 

Today is no different. Or ―W ell, it is entirely different, but Harry knows he has a choice to make. And he knows what the right choice is. He just isn’t sure that he wants to make it.

Once Harry’s zipper is all the way undone, the flaps of his trousers splayed open, displaying the navy fabric of his briefs beneath, Harry holds his breath. He still stares at the television, seeing nothing at all and waiting for something to happen. 

Teddy’s voice breaks through the buzzing in Harry’s mind.

“Take it out.”

Harry chokes, finally turning to stare with wild eyes at this teenage boy sitting next to him.

“Ted, I―” Harry starts, but he suddenly can’t find a single thing to say. He’s just staring at Teddy, eyes searching his face. Teddy looks like pure _sex_ and it’s tearing Harry apart inside. He wants to scream, to run away, or to go fly on his broom for a while. Maybe he could get into a duel and then drink a pint or ten, anything to get his mind off of how much he wants to fuck his godson.

Teddy is just sitting there, one arm draped casually over the back of the couch, his other arm bent at the elbow and resting on a cushion. One of his long fingered hands is running through his currently violet locks. Though the room is dark, Harry can see that Teddy’s hair is growing darker the longer he stares, turning black at the tips. When he glances back to Teddy’s face, Harry notices a smirk forming on his lips. The images on the television screen are dancing across his freckled face, lighting up his eyes in a mesmerizing way. Harry is utterly lost for words.

Teddy’s eyebrows go up as he watches Harry struggle. It’s been a whole minute of complete silence since Harry tried to respond to Teddy’s request. Teddy appears amused, but unphased.

“Take out your cock, Harry.”

Hearing Teddy say that, ask him for that. Merlin, it sends ice and fire shivering down his spine. It makes his cock twitch to see those words form on Ted’s lips. Harry’s aching for it. 

Yet, Harry still hasn’t moved. He’s just sitting on the couch, pants undone, cock straining to get out, staring open-mouthed at Teddy. Everything in his body wants to obey, but his mind is still hanging onto the last shreds of his willpower, pulling at the immoral aspects of this and trying to lure him back into safety, away from the fire. 

Teddy tilts his head slightly to the side, eyeing Harry, his eyes running from Harry’s scar all the way down to his crotch. He then speaks once more, “Just pull your briefs down a touch. You can’t be comfortable like that.”

This request feels simpler, less wrong. Harry is aware that Teddy is just trying to appeal to Harry’s anxieties, but he can’t bring himself to care. With guilt in his heart and fire in his gut, he reaches down into his lap, lifting his hips a bit as he pulls the fabric slowly down until his hard prick is fully exposed. 

Next to him, Teddy hums in appreciation. “Mmm, figures you’d have such a nice cock.” Harry glances back at him, hardly able to meet his eyes. 

Harry opens his mouth as if to say something. A protest, a scold, a plea. Harry has no idea what would come out. Before he can say any number of dodgy things, Teddy is moving. He pushes himself away from the corner of the couch, getting up onto his knees and then swinging one of his long limbs over Harry so that he’s straddling him. Teddy wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, playing with the fine hairs at the base of his skull and looking down at Harry with an expression of determination. 

Bloody fucking Slytherin. 

Harry is overwhelmed in his current position; his hands are laying limply at his sides as he continues to look to Teddy for instruction. Teddy’s hands move up a bit higher into Harry’s hair, tugging on the strands and guiding Harry to tilt his head back. Harry complies and his cock jerks with interest at the subtle sting as Teddy maintains a tight hold on his hair. 

Teddy leans down his long torso until his lips are a quill’s width away from Harry’s. Before they touch, Teddy speaks, and though they are now too close for Harry to see his mouth, the smirk is fully evident in his voice. “Any objections?”

Teddy brushes his lips gently against Harry’s. Barely even a touch. His smell is intoxicating in such close proximity. He smells like nail varnish, chocolate, and Licorice Wands. His lips feel full and soft against Harry’s own chapped pair. A long strand of his dark-tipped hair is tickling the skin of Harry’s cheek. He’s teasing, giving a taste before leaning back just out of Harry’s reach, allowing for him to speak up.

Harry simply licks his lips and closes his eyes.

“No?” Teddy asks, and Harry can already feel his heat leaning back in, smell him more strongly. A broken pleading sound escapes from Harry, and that seems to be all Teddy needs.

He leans in fully, his hands loosening in Harry’s hair, and then, Teddy is kissing him.

When he kisses Teddy, he feels like he’s falling. His stomach drops, a swooping sensation that is equally pleasurable as it is terrifying. He feels unstable, and yet carefree. It’s addictive and painful and he doesn’t ever think he’ll want to stop, and _god_ they haven’t even opened their mouths yet.

Harry feels like a teenager again. He forgot that kissing could feel like this. Their lips slide together slow and sensual. Teddy is wrapped all around him; it’s all Harry can see, smell, feel. Teddy is confident and controlling in a way that Harry hasn’t experienced in years, and Harry is submitting himself to it all. When Teddy’s tongue seeks entrance, licking softly over Harry’s top lip, then his bottom one, tracing the seam, Harry simply opens himself up. 

Teddy begins to lick his way inside Harry’s mouth, kissing deeply like he owns Harry. A desperate noise escapes softly between Harry’s lips. He is not even quite sure what he’s asking for. 

A bite to his bottom lip makes Harry groan with pleasure, and suddenly Harry feels two warm hands grabbing onto his own wrists. Harry opens his eyes and realizes that this whole time he had kept his hands down at his sides, some part of his brain still trying to fight this. 

Teddy smiles at him as he guides Harry’s hands up, placing them firmly on his hips.

“Touch me.”

Harry protests weakly, but even as his voice puts up a fight, his hands have a mind of their own, mapping their way from Teddy's jutting shoulder blades, down his arched back and squeezing over his firm arse. 

Teddy hums and arches his back even further. Harry is in awe of him. 

Everything about Teddy is heat, fire, and flames. His pupils are dilated and dark like charcoal. His hair is turning so dark it nearly looks charred, save for the licks of violet peeking at the roots. His body is so hot to the touch that it’s almost shocking. Harry’s own hands are cold in comparison, causing gooseflesh to erupt wherever he touches.

Teddy only gives Harry a few moments of exploration before he dives back in for a kiss. This time there is no easing into it; he kisses Harry with a passion unlike any other. Deep, dirty, delicious. Everything about this feels raw and new. Harry’s been with men and women. But Teddy is making him feel like he’s experiencing it all for the first time. His mind is jumbled. He doubts he would be able to tell a Thestral from a Hippogriff. 

A sudden touch of blinding white heat draws Harry out of his thoughts. Teddy’s hand has made its way down and wrapped itself around his cock. His grip is tight and hot. Harry throws his head back as Teddy’s hand begins to move up and down along his length. 

_“Fuck, Teddy!”_

Harry hardly recognizes his own voice, it comes out sounding rough and gravelly. Yet, he’s so turned on he doesn’t even care how he sounds. He doesn’t care that he’s bucking his hips wantonly up into Teddy’s grip, letting out broken breaths, pleas, and curses. 

When Harry’s been with other wizards before, he’s always found that people are almost afraid of his cock, as if stroking it or sucking it too hard will make the Chosen One’s prick fall off. People always treat him as if he is a collectible they intend to preserve. 

Being with Teddy is nothing like that at all. Teddy is confident and unapologetic. He has Harry’s cock in a firm grip. It feels incredible, but above all else, Teddy is treating Harry like someone he wants to take apart, rather than someone he’s desperate to take care of. Harry is 35, and he is sick and tired of the kind of sex he's been having all these years. He isn’t looking for a keeper and he has never been particularly chuffed with sweet, caring, vanilla-sex. Harry wants someone to take charge, to grab ahold of him and make him take it.

Harry’s hands grip desperately onto Teddy’s slim hips, digging his fingers into the flesh and tracing his sharp hip bones as if hoping to ground himself in this moment of freefall.

Harry lifts his head from the back of the couch, intending to search out Teddy’s lips for another kiss. When he sits up fully, his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting of the room once more, he notices that while one of Teddy’s hands is pulling roughly at Harry’s cock, the other is gone from view, a hand curved around his back. He watches the slim muscles tense on Teddy’s arm and he realizes what Teddy is doing.

“Are you―Ted, are you...” Harry trails off incoherently, unable to articulate himself, as his mouth has suddenly gone very dry.

“Fingering myself?” Teddy asks, looking down at Harry with his lips quirked up to the side. “Yeah.” Teddy gasps on the last word, whining slightly and squeezing hard around Harry’s cock with his free hand.

“But I―I didn’t give you―” Harry is stuttering now, his mouth and his mind not quite in sync with one another. Teddy grins down at him and he flushes under Teddy’s lustful gaze. “I didn’t― lube?” Harry adds lamely, mentally berating himself for acting like such a twit. 

Teddy is riding his own fingers now, bouncing up and down just slightly. Harry can see, from where Teddy’s thin t-shirt has ridden up his stomach, that his abdomen is clenching with each roll of his hips and thrust of his fingers. “I’m seventeen, Harry,” Teddy replies, letting out another moan of pleasure. “You really think I don’t know how to cast a wandless lubrication spell?”

Harry doesn’t even know how to respond to that. 

Harry’s eyes are taking in every inch of Teddy’s body, his gaze dragging up and down while he runs his calloused fingertips over Teddy’s stomach. He traces the lines leading down to his hip bones and scratches the thin patch of hair leading down beneath the waistband of Teddy’s trousers. It’s nearly black, the same as the rest of Teddy’s hair right now. He wonders if this hair changes color as well. He traces a finger along the edge of Teddy’s waistband and Teddy hums at the feeling. 

“Undo them, would you?” 

Harry hesitates for a moment, a tiny thread of guilt reminding him that he cannot undress his godson. But he simply whisks the concern away, popping open the button on Teddy’s trousers and pulling down the zipper with only minimally shaking hands. Once undone, he looks back at Teddy, asking silently for further permission.

“All the way down, Harry.”

Breathing instantly feels more difficult as Harry dips his hands beneath the fabric of Teddy’s trousers, skating over the hot flesh below as he pulls the material down. Teddy removes his fingers from his arse and places a hand on the side of Harry’s neck. Although Teddy’s hand has moved, the tight fabric still catches on Teddy’s plump arse. It makes Harry let out a sound almost like a growl, deep and primal. 

When the trousers are down around Teddy’s thighs, Harry finally has a chance to confirm his earlier prediction; Teddy had in fact gone commando today. His cock is exceptionally hard and pointing right towards Harry. The tip is flushed almost the color of Teddy’s usual violet hair, and he’s incredibly long. Harry’s cock is thick, but Teddy is lengthy and quite hung, considering his age. Harry feels his mouth water a bit at the sight.

Teddy catches him staring and chuckles a bit when Harry finally turns his gaze away from the cock. “Next time,” Teddy says.

Harry knows he can be daft sometimes, but his brain gets especially addled during sex. He asks stupid questions and barely forms sentences. It takes Harry a moment to realize that Teddy is telling him that he’s not going to get to suck his cock, and he almost wants to protest. Teddy has a beautiful prick, and Harry wants to suck it.

Two hands are stroking along his face and lips kiss his softly, pulling him out of his thoughts, “Harry?”

“Yeah?” Harry breathes back, kissing Teddy lightly.

“Got a spell that can remove our clothes quickly?” 

Any other day, Harry would have known the answer in an instant. He would even have cast it wordlessly just to impress Teddy. But right now his brain is on fire and he’s not really sure he wants it to stop burning. 

“Erm… Yes, b―” Harry starts, but then Teddy is interrupting him. 

“But you can’t remember it right now?” Teddy grins at him and leans in for a deep kiss. “And they say you were a brilliant wizard when you were my age.” He winks at Harry.

Bloody hell.

Harry has never wanted someone so badly in his life.

Suddenly Harry and Teddy are moving with a frenzy. Hands are grasping and pulling, teeth are clashing as they attempt to keep their mouths connected. Teddy’s shirt goes flying when Harry pulls it over his head. It lands on top of the television, which Harry can see is now playing the credits of the film they were watching. While Harry is distracted momentarily by the airborne shirt, Teddy rips down Harry’s trousers and pants in one fell swoop. Harry steps out of them with so little grace that he nearly falls head-first into the bowl of popcorn sitting on the end table. Teddy tries to pull Harry’s jumper off, but it get’s caught around Harry’s ears and sends his glasses onto the rug below them. Harry attempts to pull Teddy’s trousers all the way off, but his slightly blurry vision causes him to fling them in the complete wrong direction. He was aiming for in front of the television, but instead, the trousers head straight for the popcorn bowl, sending it spinning into the air. Suddenly popcorn is raining down around them.

Harry can’t help but laugh at the insanity of it all. They are fumbling and desperate and they both want this so much. Teddy laughs too and they stand there for a moment, kissing each other with something that feels terrifyingly like love. Teddy’s hands are petting over the stubble on Harry’s cheeks and the back of his neck. Harry’s arms are resting low on Teddy’s back, just at the top of Teddy’s arse, caressing the soft skin there. They both smile when they pull away. 

Teddy leans down to pick something up, and then Harry feels the cool metal of his glasses sliding back onto his face. Now that Harry can see, he realizes that they are both entirely naked, all the way down to their toes. Teddy’s toenails are painted black, but they seem to glitter with stars. In fact, they almost look like galaxies. 

Harry is unsurprised when Teddy seems to know exactly what Harry is thinking. “It’s a Charmed nail polish. Got it at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. I love stars and now I can have them wherever I go.” He wiggles his toes, and the stars shimmer up at Harry.

“Brilliant,” Harry replies, unsure how to get across the wave of emotions stirring inside him. He settles for a small smile and reaches up, petting through Teddy’s hair. After a moment he pulls back his hand and then throws something over his shoulder. Teddy looks at him quizzically. “Popcorn,” Harry explains.

Teddy bursts out laughing then they suddenly cannot stop. Harry’s stomach hurts from the laughter and he and Teddy are colliding into one another, awkwardly stumbling over to the couch as they continue to laugh. Harry hasn’t laughed this much since he was at Hogwarts. He feels so at home, the worries from earlier all but gone from his mind. 

They settle back into each other. Teddy pushes at Harry’s chest until he’s leaning against a cushion at one edge of the couch. Teddy crawls over him and straddles his hips. They start to kiss again while he teases at Harry’s nipples. Harry thinks he could stay like this forever and tries not to think about how much that scares him. 

Kisses trail along Harry’s jawline and down his neck. It really shouldn’t feel this good, but it does. Harry whines at the sensation. Teddy merely chuckles and bites at Harry’s shoulder before sliding his body down a tad. He mutters a spell and then drips a warm stream of conjured oil across Harry’s cock, rubbing it over his length liberally. He strokes his thumb over the head, and glances up at Harry from beneath his long eyelashes. “You ready for me?” 

Harry wants to nod, but an avalanche of words bursts out of him before he can stop them, “Are you sure? Are you sure you want this? Am I―am I your first?” 

“Ahh, so _now_ you can talk?” Teddy says cheekily, smirking at Harry. He stops stroking Harry’s cock and looks at him with a sincere expression on his face, “Yes. Yes, I am sure. No, you’re not my first, but… this means something to me, okay?”

Harry nods this time. Though he can’t help but feel sparks of jealousy burning inside him at the thought that Teddy has done this with someone else before. 

Teddy moves forward and then places a supporting hand on Harry’s belly. Harry almost feels ashamed for a moment; Teddy has such a tight, slim body, but Harry’s body is not nearly what it looked like back in school. Although he’s an Auror still, he doesn’t work out in the field as much as he used to. In the past few years, he’s been much more focused on collaborating with the Magical Law Department on different cases, spending most of his time in an office. He still works out when he can and runs sometimes, but his belly pudges out a bit more than he’d like, too soft to see the muscles hidden below it. Teddy doesn’t seemed bothered by it at all, he bites his lip as he looks down at Harry, and then reaches behind himself to grab ahold of Harry’s cock. He guides it until it’s pressed right up against his hole, then he lifts himself up a bit, pressing hard into Harry as he settles his pucker over the head of Harry’s cock. 

When the head breaches Teddy, they both let out a groan. Teddy’s eyes are fluttering and his kiss-reddened lips are parted in pleasure. Teddy takes Harry in achingly slow. Harry’s hands are clenched onto Teddy’s thighs so hard it will likely leave marks. Harry’s heart is racing inside his chest at lightning speed as Teddy lowers himself slowly onto his cock. He can hear his heartbeat pounding rhythmically inside his head, and time feels like it’s moving through molasses.

Teddy gets about halfway down before he curls in toward Harry’s chest, breath coming out harshly as he speaks, “Shit. Harry, you’re _thick._ ”

Panic shoots through Harry. Panic and guilt. He feels his heart clench uncomfortably in his chest, and he finds himself trying to sit up, attempting to catch Teddy’s eyes, “Is it too much, because I can―”

Teddy lets out a cry as he bears down around Harry’s cock, taking him another bit further, “Shut up, it feels incredible…It’s― _uh fuck_ ― it’s perfect.”

Harry is not entirely convinced, so he keeps his eyes trained on Teddy for any sign of pain. He finds none. Instead he sees looks of pure bliss, of lust, of pleasure, of intense arousal. Harry can feel his cock throb inside Teddy at the sight. Teddy has bottomed out now and he leans forward for a moment, capturing Harry’s lips in a brief kiss. Even the small brush of lips sends a shiver down Harry’s spine and it makes him crave more. 

Teddy starts to grind his hips, clenching and unclenching around Harry's cock all the while. Harry feels as if he's gone mental, he is sure he'll wake up from this fantasy in some madhouse, surrounded by other pseudo-fathers who want to fuck their pseudo-sons. He looks up at this beautiful boy, his skin flushed, sweat glistening, strands of his colorful hair plastered to his forehead as he grinds on Harry's cock. He looks positively sinful. 

Then Teddy starts to properly ride him, and Merlin’s pants, the feeling should surely be illegal. It’s…. Harry is at a loss for words. 

He is utterly mesmerized by the sight of the muscles tensing on Teddy’s toned thighs as he lifts his body up and down, bouncing on Harry’s cock. They are both sweating, from exertion, excitement… a combination of everything. Harry doesn’t want to take his eyes off of Teddy for even an instant, but he hears a repetitive noise coming from somewhere next to them, and turns to check. It turns out that the film they were watching is now back on some main screen and is playing a theme song from the film repeatedly. Harry casts an _Accio_ and catches the remote mid-air, turning off the television. He then throws the remote away, pausing to flick his wrist, a fire erupting in the hearth beside the television.

When he turns back to Teddy, he is looking at Harry as if he wants to devour him. It’s abnormally sexy and scary in the sort of way that actually turns him on even more. “Did you know it’s fucking hot when you do that?”

Harry flushes beneath Teddy’s powerful gaze. “Is it?”

“So much,” Teddy gasps out as he continues to ride Harry’s cock. “I remember when I was younger I used to love watching you do magic, but then in the past few years I realized just how much it turns me on.” He punctuates the last three words with thrusts of his hips. 

Harry’s heart stutters in his chest, but Teddy just continues talking, whines and moans interspersed with his speech, “D’you remember that time I― Uh, _god_ ― that time I came to visit for Christmas hols?” He lets out a high-pitched whine, his chest moving visibly as he tries to catch his breath, “Harry, _shit_ ― last year. Molly had you make the pie.” Harry can only nod in reply. “Well, I walked into the kitchen to steal some Firewhiskey and then I see y―you and _bloody hell._ ” Harry doesn’t know what to say, what to do with his hands, so he just squeezes Teddy’s sides and tries to let him know he’s listening. 

Teddy hums at Harry’s touch and goes on, “You were just standing there silently waving your wand around with all these, fuck, ingredients flying through the air, and ―ahhh, that feels so good― and suddenly there’s a fully made pie just sitting there on the counter. I got a hard-on just watching you. Had to go ―mmm, Merlin―go run off and duck into the coat closet. Wanked myself. Came thinking about fucking you on the kitchen table.” 

Harry’s heart rate is thunderous now. It’s pounding so loudly and harshly in his chest he’s almost afraid of having a heart attack. The thought of Teddy running off, touching himself…. Thinking of Harry? Harry lets his head fall back against the couch cushion with a gasp, and breathes out the one word filling his mind, “Please, please, please.”

Teddy starts fucking down on Harry in earnest, his movements becoming erratic with each passing moment, his legs and arms shaking, while his skin glistens with sweat in the light of the flickering fire next to them. Then Teddy’s thighs shake so violently that he collapses onto Harry’s chest. He looks up at Harry, his face flushed and sweaty, his eyes dark, “Fuck me, Harry. I can’t― my legs, just, fuck me.”

Immediately, Harry obeys. He grabs a hold of Teddy’s hips as he repositions them both. Then he begins slow, lifting up his hips and rolling his length further into Teddy. Teddy is humming at the feeling as his eyes fall shut. He croaks out a single word, “Harder.”

As if by impulse, Harry follows Teddy’s direction, wanting to make this good for him. He begins fucking his hips up harder and faster. He watches closely as Teddy’s mouth falls open, noises and further instructions pouring out of him. Harry obeys them all, slamming his cock deep into Teddy’s arse until they are both a shaking mess. Teddy plants his hands on either side of Harry’s head and begins to move in time with Harry’s movements. Suddenly they are moving in sync, Harry pushing up as Teddy presses down; the combined sensation is indescribable. 

Harry can sense that Teddy is close to the edge, his hair flickering between colors and his hands curling into the couch cushions below them. It's the hottest thing Harry has ever seen, and he is beyond certain that he is going to hell. Savior of the Wizarding World be damned. He's fucking his godson and he never wants it to stop. 

They are both gasping out and Harry’s head is swimming in a sea of pleasure. Every one of his senses is alight with arousal. Harry is overwhelmed with the sensation of Teddy’s plush arse clenched tight and hot around his cock, his eyes filled with images of Teddy’s sex-touseled hair and the way the flickering fire illuminates his technicolor locks. He can smell burning wood and the hints of licorice and chocolate that seem to surround Teddy like an aura, can feel the soft skin of Teddy’s thighs beneath his fingertips. His hands slide back and forth through the thin layer of hair covering Teddy’s skin as Harry fucks furiously into him. Harry can still taste the young man on his lips, though now they are only exchanging panting breaths and gasps between their mouths. He feels numb to sounds in the background, only able to hear the filthy symphony of sounds being created by the pair of them. Harry is drowning in it all, but as the water envelops him and the surface disappears from view, he simply lets himself fall, submitting to this moment in every way he knows how. 

Just as Harry feels himself fully slipping away, his body melting into the couch, his hips seemingly moving of their own accord, Teddy calls out. 

“Uh uh uh, Harry! Fuck me, so c―close, just―I―” Teddy is babbling at Harry, his voice sounding as debauched as Harry feels. Harry’s hips pound relentlessly into the tight heat as Teddy shakily attempts to push back down, the smacking sound filling his ears with such resounding strength that it seems as though someone has cast a _Sonorous_ around them. 

The next few moments happen as if in slow motion. Teddy dives toward Harry, capturing his lips in a dirty, uncoordinated kiss, their mouths colliding with such force that Harry’s glasses are knocked askew. Teddy’s bent position causes Harry’s cock to drive into a different spot, and Teddy yelps into Harry’s mouth, biting his rosy lips, making them look almost bloody at the pressure. Teddy’s hand, which had moved to Harry’s neck when he dove for a kiss, is pressing hard into Harry’s neck, the forceful pressure and hot scorch of flesh-on-flesh leaving Harry breathless and choking for air. He feels branded. All the while, Teddy’s cock is pulsing out streams of hot white come onto Harry’s chest, landing across a rib, the crease of Harry’s armpit, and the hollow of his throat. 

Teddy remains pressed into him after he’s come, his abdomen clenching visibly and his shoulders jerking in erratic movements as he appears to ride out the waves of intense pleasure.

Harry feels his balls tighten up as he watches Teddy come down so beautifully from his orgasm. Harry aches for a release, though he’s not quite on the edge yet. Regardless of his own desires, he waits patiently for Teddy to make the next call. Following his instructions makes Harry feel unbound, unchained, finally free from his racing mind and constantly conflicting thoughts. He is desperate for further guidance, feeling that he has spent far too much of his life making decisions on his own, the weight of the world ultimately resting on his shoulders despite receiving little to no advice about which choices to make. When it comes to Teddy, Harry trusts him. Teddy is wise beyond his years and their dynamic flows naturally for both of them. It’s not that Harry feels he transfers the weight of the world onto Teddy’s shoulders, but rather that he feels that being with Teddy seems to make him forget about it all for a while. His senses, his mind, his whole world focuses in, entirely dedicated to Teddy. 

Teddy’s body shivers as he straightens himself up, staring down at Harry with a smile pulling at his lips, creating a dimple on his left cheek. He reaches out to right Harry’s glasses, ensuring that the curved end of the arm is tucked behind his ears, the bridge securely surrounding his nose once more. “Well, that was bloody brilliant, if I do say so myself.”

A laugh is pulled unexpectedly from Harry’s chest. “Just a bit.” Teddy positively beams at him.

“And I suppose, you may also want to experience a nice―hmm, how shall I put it― _release_ at some point?”

“Er, might do, yeah.”

Teddy shifts himself, leaning back away from Harry and stretching his toned arms out above his head, cracking his neck from side to side, “Yes, well. I ought to be going then, seeing as how I so rudely interrupted your alone time this evening on such short notice. No doubt you had plans to spend some quality time with your hand and a particular lubrication spell, had I not come along.” He begins to lift himself off of Harry’s cock, avoiding Harry’s gaze though he is clearly struggling to tamp down a smile. His voice drips with sarcasm. 

Harry scrambles to sit up, nearly sending the pair of them onto the floor in his haste, “Stay. Please stay? I―erm, I want this.”

Teddy places a hand on his own cheek, feigning a look of surprise as he tilts his head to the side, “Oh? Do tell. What exactly is it that you want, Harry?” 

The words are out of Harry’s mouth practically before Teddy finishes his question, “You. I want you.”

“Shame. I’m not for sale, you see.”

“Ted. Please, I just―I want to be… with...you.” Harry trails off lamely, and he feels a flush erupt like fire across his cheeks. “I er, I mean, I have no intention of buying your affection or forcing you because I really do care about you and I feel like a shit person for even doing this or saying that and―” 

A soft finger with a nail shimmering like the night sky presses itself to Harry’s lips. He continues trying to talk for a moment after, gazing wildly up at Teddy before he is gently shushed. “Merlin’s pants, Harry. Your moral fiber really makes you babble like a bunch of baboons, doesn’t it?”

Harry nods, Teddy’s finger still pressed to his lips, a silent reminder to quiet his mouth and his mind for a moment. 

“So you want me then?”

Another nod. 

“And I want you.” It’s a statement, not a question. Teddy’s voice is firm and even, his pitch unwavering. “So, let’s do it.” 

This time Harry doesn’t nod. His heart is pounding hard and fast in his chest, and he feels paralyzed. Teddy cups his face with both hands, stroking over his stubbled jawline with his thumbs.

He speaks in a quiet voice. “What’s stopping you, Harry?”

It takes Harry several tries before his voice actually comes out, his throat working overtime to allow him to speak. He shrugs like a small child who is unsure of why he pushed his best mate off the swing-set. “People. The World. They’ll― it’s wrong. I’m your Godfather, they’ll talk about―”

Teddy interrupts, “About the amazing, mind-blowing sex we have? About how you teach me to do wordless spells and eventually help me get an internship at the Ministry in the Magical Law department? About how I help you update your music taste and your wardrobe, which is oddly identical to what you apparently wore when you were in school? About how we both look genuinely happy for the first time in our fucked up lives?”

Harry is speechless. He doesn’t even know what to say. He is gaping at Teddy like a dead fish, eyes wide and his mind now a pile of charred pieces and ash, burnt to a crisp by the wildfire of Teddy’s words. Every excuse and reason not to do this suddenly seems insignificant. 

“Harry, people will always talk. That’s what they do. As far as I’m concerned, what we do is none of their sodding business, but they certainly don’t feel that way. Doing this, being together… it will draw attention. Will the world around us will be on fire? Hell yeah. But I’ll be there with you.”

“I’m fine burning,” Harry says, his voice sounding rough, but sure.

“What?”

“I’ve been through hell before. At least seven times, at my count. The world is on fire, but I’m fine burning.” 

“Yeah?” Teddy’s face is open with hope, the last of his own walls threatening to crumble. 

“Yeah.”

They both lean in for a kiss at the same time, making a home in each other’s mouths. It’s hot and wet and burning. It’s perfect.

The kiss goes on for seconds, minutes, or hours but neither of them have any concept of the time. By the time their lips part, Teddy’s walls have disappeared. Harry feels his walls had all but vanished around the time that Teddy’s slender feet had made their way into his lap.

****

Harry’s cock is still inside Teddy’s arse, though it had gone down to half-hard while his attention had been focused elsewhere. Despite Harry’s whines of protest, Teddy lifts himself fully off Harry’s cock, the length sliding out easily, slapping down onto Harry’s belly. They both groan at the sensation.

“You said you were staying, you tosser!”

“Oh, I assure you I am,” Teddy replies, settling himself into the opposite corner of the small couch, leaning on a plump cushion. “I just thought that instead of me teasing you into a release, I could watch you tease yourself instead.” The look he gives Harry is predatory.

“You uh, you want to watch me wank?”

“Correct.”

Harry swallows and wets his lips, brushing a rogue hair out of his eyes. “Now?”

“That would be preferable for both of us, I believe, especially because I can see that your prick has taken a keen interest in my suggestion.” Teddy’s eyes run over Harry’s prone form with a dark and hungry look.

Harry glances down at his own cock and flushes, noting how it is getting harder by the second.

“Go on then.”

Harry looks at Teddy one more time before he adjusts his position, settling into the couch cushions with his head propped up by a pillow and his legs stretched out in front of him. 

“Touch yourself, Harry. Show me how you make yourself feel good.” 

Harry closes his eyes and begins to trail a hand down over his chest, stopping to tweak a nipple along the way. 

“Pretend I’m not here… Or, know that I’m sitting right here and watching everything that you do, whatever turns you on more.” 

Harry only groans in reply. He skates his rough fingertips over his hardness from crown to base, stroking lightly at his balls and then dipping down to trace a fleeting circle around his hole. 

“Mmm, so you really do like to be teased, huh?” Teddy comments, a notable fascination in his voice. Harry can feel his eyes burning hot into him. It only spurs him on. One hand plays with his chest, squeezing, pinching, and rubbing at his sensitive nipples. The other hand continues it’s teasing journey all over his prick and bollocks. Harry gives himself an occasional tug, but generally touches everywhere but where he wants it most. 

He touches his thumb and pointer finger together, forming a ring. He drags the ring tantalizingly slow over his length, moving from over the tip to about halfway down and then back up again. It is not nearly enough, but it makes his cock ache and every muscle in his body clench. It is just what he likes.

He teases himself without mercy, bringing himself to the edge by hardly touching himself at all. The feeling is incredible, but everything is heightened just knowing that Teddy is watching him. That Teddy wants to see him like this. 

Harry shakes with want, his cock twitching insistently against his fingertips. Desperate for a firm touch, for a release. For Teddy. For more and more and more and then a bit more after that. 

When he opens his eyes, Harry is surprised to see Teddy with his legs splayed out nearly in the splits, one hand pulling firmly at his cock. 

“You came already,” Harry blurts out like a complete numpty, his tone a mixture of question and statement.

“Teenager, Harry.” Teddy twists his wrist on an upstroke, thumbing over the head. “Not exactly an issue for me,” Teddy pants out in reply. 

“So this is…” 

“Hot for me? Yes. Fuck yes.” Teddy’s hips thrust up into his fist as he hums with pleasure. 

Harry feels his cock leak at the praise, and he gently smooths the precome over his cock, smearing it with light touches until the head is flushed and glistening. 

He starts to stroke himself with an unhurried rhythm, his eyes sliding back shut as he draws this moment out, savouring each light touch and shiver of satisfaction moving through his body.

“You look gorgeous like that.” 

Harry’s motions stutter, but his toes curl at Teddy’s words. 

“Rub over your slit….Just with one finger.” Teddy’s voice is like molten chocolate with the rough crunch of nuts and a touch of sweet honeycomb. It surrounds Harry in a warm embrace. He is addicted to the way Teddy makes him feel. He brings one shaking hand up, trailing the textured pad of his middle finger over the silky head, dipping into the slit and moving back and forth over it in careful movements. 

Each drag of his finger is causing a deep sigh to roll through his body, the release of breath fluttering one of the stubborn hairs that constantly sticks to Harry’s forehead. 

“How does that feel?”

Another deep sigh. “Perfect.”

“You’re easy to please, then.” Teddy drawls, a hint of amusement in his voice. “I had so much more planned for you, but I might not even need it this time.”

Harry feels his heart skip a beat, knowing that this is going to happen again. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and wank yourself properly now.” 

Harry reaches to wrap his hand fully around himself, but Teddy stops him, “Ah―ah, not quite.” Teddy casts a muttered spell and suddenly drips a handful of oil over top of Harry’s cock. Harry can feel it trickle down over his balls, and then slide gently over his pucker. The oil is warmer than when Harry usually conjures it for himself, but Harry is unsurprised. Everything Teddy does is infused with a touch of fire. Teddy hesitates, staring at Harry’s body in a way that makes him feel both exposed and wrapped within Teddy’s warmth. Suddenly Teddy reaches out his hand and drags it down and back up just once, his grip tight around the flushed cock. It draws a small whine out of Harry. Teddy has a cheeky smile forming on his lips when he looks back to Harry’s face. “Couldn’t help myself.”

After Teddy settles back into his corner of the couch, spreading his legs and giving his hard prick a few quick tugs, he speaks up, “You’re ready now.”

It is almost painful how good it feels when Harry takes himself fully in hand, gripping himself tightly as Teddy had a moment before. Harry is close already. As he begins to stroke himself more fervently, a stream of images from this evening flash through his mind. Hole-covered trousers so tight they should be illegal, teasing feet finding a home in his lap, languid kisses and the first searing brushes of skin-on-skin, the frantic mess of clothes and popcorn as they undressed one another, the moment when Teddy’s arse first opened up around Harry’s cock, and this moment right now. 

Harry lets out shallow breaths and whines as the images fill his mind. He is fucking his own fist with urgency, feeling that he is on the edge...so close, so close, so _close._

“You’re so good for me, Harry.” Teddy’s praise breaks through Harry’s mind, his tone awed and voice rough, cracking just slightly as he says Harry’s name. That’s all it takes. In an instant, Harry feels his orgasm rip through him, come spilling onto his stomach and getting caught in his dark chest hair. He cries out as he comes, unable to register just how loud or soft he yells. His body feels spent, his hand falling away from his cock and lying limply beside him. He struggles to reopen his eyes as his body tempts him with sleep. 

As he drifts away, he registers something warm and wet rubbing over his belly, smooth hands touching him reverently, making him feel cared for. Then something heavy is draped over his body. He feels grounded, and with that, he falls away into a deep, dreamless sleep.

****

When Harry wakes, he finds that the world around him is filled with blurred colors and soft edges. It seems almost as if he’s floating underwater. He reaches out a hand, identifying a shape that looks to be his glasses sitting on the table beside the couch. His depth perception is clearly off, as he knocks something over, nicks his thumb on the sharp edge of the table, and picks up a Licorice Wand all before he finally takes ahold of his glasses.

His fingers connect with the cool metal and he let’s out a triumphant noise, unfolding the arms and sliding the frames onto his face. Suddenly the world sharpens, coming into focus. He surveys the mess he’s made and then reaches to tear off a small piece of the fragrant sweet.

When he holds the sweet up to his lips, the scent filling his nose, his eyes widen and he suddenly sits bolt upright. He remembers why he is on the couch, why the licorice scent made him remember. 

Teddy. 

He had kissed Teddy. He had _fucked_ Teddy. Harry eyes dart all around the room for a moment, taking in the lack of popcorn and clothes strewn about. The fire is no longer lit. There is no visible sign of Teddy. Harry feels his stomach clench uncomfortably, a cold sweat threatening to break out all over his skin, a trail of gooseflesh spreading over his arms. _Has Teddy left? Is he upset? Has Harry done something wrong?_

Just as his worried mind begins flooding with negative thoughts, a voice comes from behind Harry. 

“Oi! You’re making a mess already aren’t you? I just cleaned this, you know.” Harry turns around while Teddy leans down, his forearms resting on the back of the couch.

Harry feels hope rising back up through his chest, warming him as he takes in Teddy’s wet hair, dimpled smile, and freckled cheeks. Humor and light are dancing in his eyes. 

“Sorry, I was trying to find my glasses.”

“Ah, yes. Figures.” Teddy smirks at Harry. “I tried those on while you were sleeping. You’re blind as a bat!”

Harry rolls his eyes fondly at Teddy, feeling his worries disappear with each passing second, “You don’t say?”

Teddy chuckles and walks over toward the kitchen, clad in only one of Harry’s Muggle hoodies. On the front is the phrase, “Read More Books.” It had been a not-so-subtle Christmas gift given to him by Hermione a few years back. Ron got one as well. She claimed it was because they were being sold for a children’s charity at her local bookstore in London. Even if this was the case, Harry and Ron both had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione had imbued the garment with some sort of magic. Harry always seemed to have the urge to read whenever he wore it. 

“That’s my jumper,” Harry says, looking Teddy up and down, admiring the way he can see just a hint of Teddy’s pert arse, the fabric riding up as he walks.

Teddy pauses to shake his hips at Harry, showing off his long toned legs, and more of his exceptionally smooth arse. He looks back over his shoulder and grins at Harry. “Blind, and yet very observant.” He winks, turning so that he walks backwards into the kitchen. “Yes, yes it is yours, Harry. Is that a problem?” He spreads his arms and lifts an eyebrow, challenging Harry with a smirk on his face.

“N―no.”

Teddy simply raises his other eyebrow.

“No. I kind of like it. Erm―It looks good on you.”

This seems to satisfy Teddy, his facial expression softening as he turns to head toward a kitchen cabinet. 

Harry can’t help but smile, raking a hand through his mess of hair. He grabs his wand off the coffee table and casts an _Accio_ , a pair of black briefs flying into his hands. He pushes himself up off the couch, stretching out the kinks in his back and neck, and leaning down to pull on his briefs. 

He heads over into the kitchen, noticing that the soft beams of sunlight pouring in from the small window in the corner are lighting up the pink tips of Teddy’s hair. Today his hair is blond with streaks of violet throughout, a light pink staining the tips.

Harry leans his hip against the counter, crossing his arms and watching as Teddy moves gracefully around the kitchen. He is humming as he moves, grabbing out plates, glasses, and ingredients, making the simple act of toasting bread look like an intricate dance.

Harry feels content. 

He could stay like this for a while.

The morning passes in a delightful blur of warm looks and softened light, of quick pecks and deep drowning kisses, of the crunch of hot buttered toast and shivers from a cool sip of pumpkin juice, of witty banter and affectionate confessions, of love and laughter. 

They end up back on the couch where everything had started. Teddy is still wearing Harry’s hoodie, though his neck is now adorned with a trail of reddened marks leading from his jawline down beneath the shirt fabric. Teddy is curled up with a book, seemingly entranced with _Legal and Illegal Potions of Great Britain: A Guide to the Entanglement of Potion and Law._ Though Harry knows that this book contains two of Teddy’s greatest interests, he lets out a quiet chuckle, knowing that Teddy is not the type of boy who usually reads books so early in the morning, especially on a weekend. 

Teddy is twirling a strand of hair around his fingertips as his eyes dart back and forth across the page. Harry watches as the strand melts from one color to the next, dark at the root and light at the tip.

Harry is sitting on the other end of the small couch, reading _The Daily Prophet,_ and sipping on his Licorice Root tea, the flavor a favorite of Teddy’s. They sit in silence, the only sounds being the chink of Harry’s mug on the table and the soft rustle of paper as Harry and Teddy both turn the pages of their texts. 

Folding up the _Prophet,_ Harry chucks it onto the coffee table and turns more fully towards Teddy. 

At first Teddy seems unphased by the attention. He is far too engrossed in his book to notice, his interest being encouraged by the charm likely contained within the hoodie. 

After several minutes of quiet admiration and thoughts, Harry breaks the silence. “You’ll make a good lawyer, you know.”

Teddy’s head shoots up from the book, looking surprised both by a sound breaking the silence, as well as the statement itself. Teddy chews lightly on his bottom lip and gently closes his book, locking his gaze with Harry.

“You really think so?”

“Yeah,” Harry affirms, his tone resolute, trying to make sure Teddy knows just how seriously Harry means his words. “You’re sharp, argumentative, and far too fucking convincing for your own good.”

They both shake with laughter as they lean into each other’s spaces... books, papers, and tea all long forgotten. They had intended to clean the dishes in the kitchen and work on decluttering the main living area, but every touch is feeling like small licks of fire and Harry’s mind is suddenly lost in the flames with Teddy. 

Their lips find one another and they fall onto the cushions, hands in hair, on skin, mapping out each other’s curves and sharp edges. Together, they are a beautiful mess. Teddy nearly knocks over a lamp with one of his exceptionally long legs, Harry’s stubble burns a streak on Teddy’s inner thigh, Teddy chucks a cushion out of their way and ends up shattering a truly hideous pink vase that Harry had been given by Romilda Vane at a Ministry party last Valentine’s Day, and when they go for a second round later that afternoon, Harry’s glasses break….twice.

They’re both a little bit broken, but somehow it works.

They spend the weekend discovering that.

****

When Harry shows up for work on Monday, unclasping his leather briefcase to pull out a set of files, he opens it to find that he had apparently packed his laundry instead. He quickly shuts his briefcase before anyone can see his colorful assortment of boxers, briefs, and one of Teddy’s jumpers― handmade by Molly of course ―with a large silver “T” emblazoned on the front.

As he walks swiftly out of his office, his cheeks flushed and robes billowing behind him, he can’t help but crack a smile. 

Ultimately, when it comes to Teddy, he is always a bit distracted.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL!](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/47904.html) ♥


End file.
